Las Nuevas Akatsuki- Continuación
by Kaoru2233
Summary: El grupo de amigas, que ahora son seis, vivirán mas aventuras en la organización Akatsuki. Segunda temporada de Las Nuevas Akatsuki. Aclaraciones dentro. ¡Se sigue la historia desde el ultimo capitulo de la temporada anterior! Akatsuki x OC. ¡Alerta! Lemon y posibles violaciones.


Capítulo 17: ¿¡Más miembros?!

Estaban frente a la cueva Akatsuki.

-Que raro…- Hikaru se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas- Conociendo lo prejuiciosa que es Sekai, no creo que haya aceptado vivir aquí. ¿Recuerdas cuando ella y Madara fueron a ver la casa donde vivirían? Me sorprende que él no la haya matado después de tanto jaleo…

-Madara es un tipo raro- le contesto Eliako, con las manos en la cintura- Con solo verlo me daba escalofríos. Me pregunto qué le vio Sekai...

-Bueno, ya no es tiempo de preguntarnos eso- la pelinegra avanzo un par de pasos- Vamos a averiguar si realmente la Senju caprichosa está ahí- dijo eso con una risa melodiosa, y camino directo a la cueva, tirando el gato directo a la cara de su compañero.

-¡Hikaru! ¡El gato…!- el animal le cubrió el rostro, y empezó a rasguñarlo. Ajena a esto, la chica solo avanzaba, mientras que Eliako se chocaba contra los árboles.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Y pues, en resumen, eso fue lo que paso- termino Katsumi, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Eh…- Sekai tenía el rostro contraído en sorpresa- ¿Me dices que Misaki y Deidara son…?

-Exactamente- le contesto Misaki a lo lejos, con mirada de: "Ahora es mío, ¡perra!"

-FlashBack-

- _¡Misaki!- Deidara esquivo otro de los golpes de la castaña- ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Reacciona!  
La castaña no respondió, solo siguió golpeándolo, mandándolo al suelo._

 _-Cállate, miserable- le dijo fríamente, con la mirada sombría- No mereces perdón…._

 _-Si tú dices que eres un demonio que poseyó su cuerpo…. ¿entonces porque actúas como si fueras ella pero con maldad?- le dijo, con seriedad._

 _-Chico, estás loco- Misaki sonrió lasciva- Yo no soy ella._

 _-Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras- le respondió._

 _-¿A qué quieres llegar?- pregunto algo molesta ya por la insistencia del rubio, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo._

 _-A que…- Deidara se levantó lentamente, y la miro fijo- Aun hay algo de Misaki en ti._

 _La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y dio un paso atrás. Los ojos azules del rubio no estaban como antes, ahora marcaban decisión, la decisión de traerla de vuelta._

 _-He acertado, ¿no?- avanzo un poco más, hasta quedar a su altura._

 _-Ca-cállate- Misaki apretó los dientes, y los puños- ¿¡Como lo había descubierto?!- Estas loco._

 _-Si yo estuviera loco, no hubieras reaccionando así. Lógica, Misaki- le hablo con decisión, pero a la vez con seriedad- Simple._

 _-Maldito…- pensó para si la Hyuga. No debió confiarse. Deidara era muy inteligente, y si le mostraba un solo punto débil, por más pequeño que sea, iba a insistir hasta lograr desbaratarla._

 _-Se dice que un solo punto débil, puedes derrumbar un castillo- comento el artista, con una sonrisa de lado- Eso es lo que te va a pasar a ti._

 _Misaki sintió que la ira se desbordaba por su rostro. No lo aguanto más. Corrió hacia adelante, y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que se escuchó a lo lejos._

 _Un hilo de sangre bajo por el mentón del rubio. Levanto una mano, y se lo limpio. La miro desafiante. No, aun no se iba a rendir. No ahora._

 _-¿Ese es tu golpe más fuerte?_

 _-¡Cállate!- su ira de seguro la traicionaría en cualquier momento-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que hablas, bastardo!_

 _En ese instante, un resplandor verde ilumino el suelo. Las manos de Misaki en posición._

 _-Te acabare, a ti, y al último vestigio de la mocosa esa- musito, antes de asestarle el primer golpe._

 _Siguió. Dos….cuatro….seis….ocho…dieciséis… treinta y dos…. Sesenta…_

 _-… ¡Y Cuatro Palmas!- el alarido final, la cara seria que no se borraba del rostro de Deidara a pesar de las heridas, la furia de ella, y el entorno que los rodeaba._

 _Todo se acaba ahí. Esa era su oportunidad._

 _Pero no lo logro. Su mano se detuvo._

 _El artista aun mirándola, y Misaki incapaz de hacerlo._

 _-Maldito… ¿porque?- dio un paso atrás- ¿Por qué te has convertido en algo tan importante para mí? ¡Si apenas te conozco!- avanzo y lo cogió del cuello de la túnica- ¿Cómo lo has logrado…?_

 _-No lo sé…- Deidara la miro fijo- Sinceramente…no lo sé…_

 _-¡No mientas!- su agarre se hizo más fuerte- ¡Lo sabes!_

 _-Te he dicho que no lo sé… en serio, hasta yo quisiera saberlo…- su mirada se suavizo un poco y sonrió- Tal vez no seamos tan distintos… talvez si tengas una oportunidad conmigo…_

 _El rostro de Misaki se contrajo en sorpresa. Su mirada, sombría, fue transformándose en una llena de esperanza._

 _-Porque…._

 _¿Por qué?- le interrogo, con un hilo de voz._

 _-Porque yo… tal vez…. También te amo._

 _Silencio._

 _El cielo se oscureció una vez más, y del cuerpo de Misaki un aura oscura se iba escapando._

 _-¡Katsumi!- exclamo Itachi, al ver la oportunidad perfecta._

 _La azabache, veloz como un rayo, salto donde ellos estaban. Itachi le siguió de cerca, por si algo pasaba._

 _Katsumi hizo unos sellos rápidamente, y con ayuda de Itachi, inmovilizo a Misaki._

 _La Hyuga lanzaba alaridos e improperios al aire. Deidara, tranquilamente, se alejó hacia donde estaba la cueva._

 _Finalmente, su amiga acerco su mano al rostro de ella, y el aura oscura que la envolvía empezó a concentrarse en su mano. La ojinegra frunció un poco el ceño, y siguió haciendo su labor._

 _Y con un alarido, todo se acabó._

 _Misaki callo de rodillas al suelo, exhausta y respirando agitadamente. Katsumi miro su mano, con una esfera oscura bastante concentrada y miro a Itachi buscando ayuda._

 _El azabache se acercó lentamente, y con un sello, aquella esfera desapareció._

 _Por ahora…._

 _-Misaki, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mitsuki, acercándose junto con los otros miembros._

 _-Si…un poco…- contesto débilmente._

 _-Vamos- Konan la agarró del brazo y la levanto- Te ayudo._

 _La castaña asintió levemente._

 _Mientras Konan la cargaba, y los demás miembros se dispersaban por la guarida, Misaki cerró los ojos suavemente, y se puso a pensar._

 _¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado?_

 _-O talvez es producto de mi imaginación- pensó con pesar- Deidara jamás me querría._

 _-Bueno, te dejo aquí- Konan le sonrió- Descansa un poco._

 _Cuando la peliazul desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta, la castaña se sentó, y se encogió sobre sí misma. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mientras pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al declararse así._

 _-¿Puedo entrar?_

 _La voz del rubio lo sobresalto. ¿Qué pensaría el de sus sentimientos? ¿Se seguirían tratando como amigos? ¿O acaso ahora la despreciaba?_

 _Tal vez venía a avisarle que había pedido un cambio de compañero._

 _-Puedes- le respondió sin ganas._

 _Deidara entro, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Toco suavemente las hebras color chocolate, y suspiro._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto._

 _-Si- le contesto cortante._

 _Un silencio tenso se hizo presente. Deidara abrió la boca para hablar, pero Misaki le interrumpió._

 _-Mira…- dudo en pronunciar su nombre- Deidara. No sé qué pensaras de mí ahora. Pero….prometo que dejare de amarte. No es necesario que te alejes de mí para siempre. Yo me encargare de matar cualquier sentimiento que no sea de amistad hacia ti para poder agradarte._

 _-Misaki… no tienes por qué hacerlo- le dijo en un susurro el artista._

 _-¡Claro que tengo que hacerlo!- exclamo sin mirarlo a los ojos- No quiero que te sientas forzado a corresponderme… solo porque yo confesé mis sentimientos…._

 _-Misaki…._

 _La castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pero algo los hizo abrirlos de par en par._

 _Un beso._

 _Deidara la estaba besando._

 _Fue un roce dulce. No pudo corresponderle por la sorpresa, y cuando reacciono, él ya se había separado._

 _-Tus labios saben a canela- le dijo sonriendo el rubio- Delicioso._

 _-Esto…yo…- Misaki estaba sonrojada a más no poder, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos._

 _-¿Sigues dudando en que tu no me gustas?- le dijo en un susurro Deidara._

 _\- Quisiera escucharte diciéndolo directamente- contesto la castaña en un susurro apenas audible, aun sonrojada._

 _-Ehm…- el artista puso pose pensativa un rato- ¿Cómo sería mejor?_

 _Deidara bajo de la cama para confusión de Misaki, se puso en cuclillas, y la tomo de las manos suavemente._

 _El sonrojo de ella iba de mal en peor._

 _-Misaki tu…no, mejor así… Misaki Hyuga… usted me gusta mucho… ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja aunque no estemos seguros de lo que sintamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _-Estas temblando- le dijo en una risa. El rubio suspiro._

 _-No todo en la vida se hace perfecto, ¿no?_

 _Misaki cerró los ojos, suspiro, sonrió, y volvió a abrir los ojos, divertida._

 _-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?_

 _-No se vale que yo me haya declarado tan bonito, y tú ni una palabra linda me dices- le contesto Deidara, levemente sonrojado, y haciendo un falso puchero- Yo tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?_

 _-A ver…Deidara, el mejor artista que haya conocido- el rubio sonrió ante el halago-Acepto su invitación de ser pareja porque usted también me gusta mucho... ¿así está bien?_

 _El artista se levantó, la abrazo y le susurro:_

 _-Perfecto._

 _Ambas miradas se encontraron. Deidara la intento besar, pero Misaki, lo empujo un poco debido al nerviosismo. Su ahora pareja le miro a los ojos, y ella se sonrojo. Se acercó de nuevo, y lo logro._

 _La beso, y esta vez, si fue correspondido._

-Fin Flashback-

Sekai estaba boquiabierta, y parpadeo un par de veces, aturdida. Misaki le saco la lengua infantilmente, y se abrazó más a Deidara, quien sonrió divertido. Le encantaba ver a Misaki así.

-Así que ya son pareja- musito.

-Si- le respondió Misaki, con una sonrisita burlona.

-Dios, esto se pondrá feo-pensó Katsumi. Conocía muy bien la naturaleza explosiva de la Senju, y sabía muy bien que era capaz de cortarle la lengua en ese mismo instante. Trago en seco, y preparo el Sharingan, por si acaso.

-En ese caso…..solo me queda….- Katsumi hizo el ademan de levantarse, y Sekai suspiro- Desearles buena suerte.

-¿¡Eh?!- exclamo en su interior la pelinegra, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, y desactivando su habilidad ocular.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Misaki, igual de sorprendida que su amiga.

-Les deseo buena suerte. No tengo porque meterme donde no puedo. Se ve que serán felices- Deidara la miro, confuso- Espero yo algún día encontrar el amor también….

Sekai se dio la media vuelta, y caminado lentamente, se encerró en su habitación, ante la mirada asombrada de los tres shinobi. Cerró la puerta tras sí, y no escucharon nada más.

- _Después de todo mi trabajo está hecho…._

 _-_ Eso fue….raro-comento Mitsuki, llegando a la sala, acompañada de Hidan.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Cuando pensara despertar este maldito artista- comento una aburrida Sayaka, suspirando, y acariciando inconscientemente las hebras pelirrojas de su acompañante.

-Hmm- Sasori empezó a removerse inquieto. Sayaka lo soltó inmediatamente, y se levantó.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos. Se levantó lentamente, y luego de soltar unas maldiciones respecto a que se perdió Doctor House y que le dolía la cabeza, miro a su alrededor. Se fijó en la pelirroja, que gracias a sus buenos reflejos, ahora estaba reclinada en la puerta. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muñequita?- le dijo burlón. ¿Viniste a cuidarme?

-¿¡Eh?!- Sayaka se sonrojo exageradamente- ¡C-Claro que no! Y-Yo…ehm…- miro nerviosa al costado- Vine a….

-Acéptalo, te preocupaste por mí- dijo cantarín, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica.

-¡Eres un idi….!- se quedó a medio decir cuando sintió que los labios del artista sobre los suyos. No hizo nada, ya que parecía que el beso le robaba toda capacidad de fuerza.  
No era para nada delicado. No era como los besos que le daba Gaara. Estos eran demandantes, salvajes y posesivos.

-¿Soy un qué?- le dijo Sasori, al separarse, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un perfecto idiota- respondió Sayaka, completamente sonrojada, y mirando a otro lado, jadeando por la falta de aire.

Sasori solo sonrió y suspiro con satisfacción.

- _Pronto te hare decir que me quieres, mocosa… y eso sí que será divertido…_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Reunión urgente en la sala! ¡Urgente!- Pain iba caminando por los pasillos, y gritando a voces su anuncio, ya que no estaba "esa" persona para que lo ayudara.

Los miembros, perezosamente salieron de sus habitaciones, bueno, a excepción de Sayaka que salió como una bala.

-Vaya…sí que eres rápida- le dijo Pain al verla sentada primera en el sofá.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar- dijo aun sonrojada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dices…?-el pelinaranja se quedó a medio decir al ver llegar a los demás miembros- Ya llegaron…

-No, somos hologramas- dijo sarcástico Hidan, y echándose en el sofá junto a Mitsuki- ¿Y qué paso ahora? ¿Kakuzu por fin se murió?

-Estoy aquí, maldito- le dijo el tesorero, mirándolo mal.

-Oh….que lastima….- se lamentó el jashinista, con lagrimones al estilo anime.

-¿Y qué paso ahora?- pregunto Kisame entrando a la sala- ¿Por fin nos darán misiones?

-¡Nadie quiere misiones excepto el Nemo sub-desarrollado porque él es especial!- exclamo Hidan con hilaridad.

Kisame le miro mal.

-Escuchen- Pain atrajo su atención de nuevo- Yo…- el líder se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas- Ehm….

-Dios…- murmuro Deidara, al verlo sonrojarse así- Esto es malo…

-¿Qué le pasa líder-san?- pregunto confundido Zetsu, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Esto….es algo vergonzoso para mi decirlo….- dijo Pain de nuevo, aun rojo- Yo…. Quiero…..quiero reconciliarme con Konan….

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-Sabía que lo ibas a decirlo tarde o temprano- dijo Itachi mirándolo con esa expresión tan "el"- Era inevitable…

-¿Qué situación te hizo querer regresar de nuevo con Konan?- pregunto interesada Yura, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Esto…. Eso también es vergonzoso- dijo Pain, mirando por la bajo, mientras suspiraba con un leve rubor- Verán…

-Flashback-

 _-Y bien…. Esto es lo que haremos respecto al ajuste de planes por la integración de nuevos miembros- Obito carraspeo y miro a Madara- ¿Está de acuerdo?_

 _El Uchiha asintió lentamente._

 _-Entonces, me retiro- el Uchiha menor salió por la puerta delantera, a seguir con su papel de "Tonto estúpido que es ignorante de la vida, presa de las explosiones de Deidara" (?)_

 _-Entonces yo también me voy. Que tengan buena noche- dijo Madara a los otros presentes, léase, Pain y Konan. Dicho esto, fue tras Tobi._

 _La sala de reuniones quedo en un completo e incómodo silencio. Konan miro a su acompañante fugazmente, suspiro, y se dirigió a la salida._

 _-Buenas noches, Nagato- dijo, y entonces se dispuso a salir por la misma puerta por donde se retiraron los otros, de no haber sido por Pain, quien la detuvo a medio camino- Que… ¿Qué quieres ahora?_

 _Pain no dijo nada, cerró los ojos, y suspiro._

 _-Konan, quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes- dijo con calma._

 _-Dudo que eso sea posible- contesto la peliazul, fríamente cortante- Con permiso._

 _De nuevo, Pain la detuvo con su brazo, y la miro a los ojos, buscando un atisbo de duda. Pero nada.  
Konan estaba muy decidida._

 _-"Que más da Pain, despójate de la poca dignidad que te queda"- pensó el de cabellos naranja, antes de suspirar otra vez, y hacer algo que jamás de los jamases pensó hacer._

 _Rogarle a Konan._

 _-¡Konan perdóname por favor, no soy nada sin ti, regresa conmigo te lo imploro, hare lo que sea, lo que sea!- rogo llorando Pain, a los pies de la kunoichi, arrastrándose prácticamente con ella cada vez que daba un paso._

 _Konan se aguantó la risa, mientras seguía caminando. Ahora si quería perdonarlo. Que Nagato se haya rebajado a hacer tal cosa era algo muy admirable, y eso significaba que estaba demasiado necesitado._

 _-Dime Nagato…. ¿porque quieres regresar conmigo?- pregunto decidida a perdonarlo si le daba una buena respuesta._

 _-¿Ah?- el shinobi dejo de lloriquear y la miro- En primera, hacer todo ese papeleo de revisar documentos y pergaminos es muy pesado. Además, si tu no cocinas, Kakuzu lo hace, y es muy desagradable. Y ni que decir que ya no hay nadie que ordene mi habita….- no pudo terminar, porque Konan le pego una patada en todo en lo que se llama cara._

 _-¡Sinvergüenza!- grito, mirándolo muy enfadada- ¡Jamás regresare contigo! ¡Nunca!- y dicho esto, de un portazo que retumbo en toda la guarida, se fue._

 _Pain, aun aturdido por el golpe, miro a la puerta, soltó un par de groserías, se levantó junto a su magullada dignidad, y se fue haciendo cara de que nada había pasado allí._

 _Aunque aquella linda marca de zapato en su mejilla derecha decía lo contrario._

-Fin Flashback-

La sala quedo en silencio por segunda vez. Si de por sí, que Pain haya mandado su orgullo y dignidad por el retrete y haya suplicado de esa forma, era bastante impactante, que la regara de esa forma era algo mucho peor.

Y la risa de Hidan no se hizo esperar mucho.

-¡Mierda líder!- el jashinista se empezó a retorcer de la risa- ¡Que imbécil eres! ¡Dios me duele el estómago, jajaja!- se burló, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Hidan, cállate- le dijo Mitsuki entre dientes, aunque también se estaba refrenando para no reírse.

-Pero…. ¡¿cómo quieres que me deje de reír si es algo tan jodidamente gracioso?!- volvió a decir, casi llorando a causa de la risa.

El lugar se llenó de un aura peligrosamente densa y pesada. Todos los miembros retrocedieron asustados, a excepción de Hidan, que al estar tan ocupado de burlarse del líder, no se dio cuenta de que toda esa aura iba dirigida hacia el.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-

Solo digamos….que ahora hay una linda figura del contorno de Hidan en la pared. Al verdadero, Mitsuki tuvo que despegarlo con la súper espátula. El albino cayó de cara, y quedo seco al instante.

Nadie le prestó atención.

-Dejando de lado al estúpido- Kakuzu hablo- ¿Cómo planea reconciliarse con Konan?

-No….no lo sé…- contesto Pain en un suspiro desganado.

-¡Tobi propone una votación para encontrar una solución!- grito el enmascarado, con el puño en alto. (N/A: ¡Rima! X3)

-Veo que por fin dices algo inteligente, Tobi- dijo Deidara arqueando una ceja.

-Bien…. ¿quién da la primera sugerencia?- pregunto Yura- Yo daría la primera, pero no soy para nada buena en este tipo de asuntos…

-Cena romántica a la luz de las velas- propuso Sasori sin más, mirando a otro lado.

Todas, TODAS las miradas se fijaron en él. Hasta Sayaka se quedó helada al escuchar lo que dijo.  
Talvez aquel desmayo había modificado algo en su cabeza, y ahora esta así.

-¿Qué?- dijo el marionetista, ya harto de las miradas- ¿Ahora no puedo decir mi opinión?

-No, es que…. Es muy raro en ti, Sasori- le respondió Mitsuki.

El pelirrojo cruzo los brazos, para soltar un leve: Tsk.

-Yo propongo que le digas la verdad- dijo Kisame.

-No, eso es muy estúpido, seguro ni funcionara- le contesto Madara- Yo propongo que la secuestres, y la violes. Eventualmente tendrá que volver a enamorarse de ti.

Toda la sala quedo en profundo silencio. Sekai dio un paso atrás, y se escondió detrás se Kakuzu.

-Eso es muy retorcido, no lo ayudas- intervino Itachi- Yo propongo que la enamores con regalos y pequeños detalles, hasta lograr que te perdone.

-Ok, esto es más raro que lo de Danna- dijo Deidara, con un leve tono azulado en el rostro.

-Creo que Itachi-san ya no debería ver esa telenovela que pasan a las 8:00, le hace mal- dijo Tobi- Un día, lo encontré llorando porque su personaje favorito mur…- una mirada enardecida de cierto Uchiha lo callo forzadamente.

-¿Itachi llora por novelas?- dijo confundido Pain, saliendo de su trance en el que había estado sumido.

-Tú también lo haces- le contesto a modo de defensa un muy avergonzado Uchiha.

-Ah, si….cierto- el líder volvió a su trance.

-Yo propongo que Pain le de celos a Konan con otra chica. Así, Konan se dará cuenta de lo que mucho que necesita al líder, y regresara directo a sus pies- dijo Katsumi sin más.

En la sala se escuchó un murmullo general. Hasta Hidan se despegó del suelo para escuchar mejor.  
Pain empezó a considerar la idea. Después de todo, no era tan mala.

-Katsumi…. ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?- pregunto Misaki, sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo fui la que reconcilio a ESOS dos?- le contesto la azabache, mirándola fijo. Misaki soltó un leve: "Ohhh" para luego meditar un rato.

-Pues la idea es buena- Yura hablo- ¿Pero con que chica Pain estaría para darle celos?

Las chicas presentes se miraron entre ellas.

-Yo no- dijo al instante Sekai. Madara en su interior se relajó. No quería ver a la Senju de la mano con Pain, en un ambiente lleno de corazones y arcoíris.  
Ya que aún no quería matar a Nagato.

-Estoy…comprometida- dijo con un leve sonrojo Katsumi- Sé que como la creadora de la idea, debería ofrecerme, pero no puedo…

-¿Con quién estas comprometida Katsumi? Si es con Itachi no me sorprende- dijo Mitsuki, mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara.  
El Uchiha soltó un suspiro, con un leve sonrojo, y negó con la cabeza.

-No….yo estoy comprometida con Kakashi- contesto la azabache, aun algo azorada.

Mitsuki quedo en silencio, para luego hacer la seña de: "Hablamos luego", a lo cual Katsumi asintió.

-Yo estoy comprometida con Deidara, no puedo….lo lamento líder- se excusó Misaki, y Deidara la abrazo por detrás, colocando su mentón en el hombro de la kunoichi.

-Y bueno, tu sabes que estoy con Hidi, así que no creo poder- dijo Mitsuki encogiéndose de hombros, sentada junto a Hidan, en el suelo. El mencionado le dio una mirada furtiva por el apodo.

-Bueno…yo talvez pueda- dijo Sayaka en un suspiro- Después de todo estoy soltera y….

Sasori la tomo por la cintura, con la mirada muy seria, extremadamente posesivo. A Sayaka le invadió un escalofrió muy notorio, que deleito al marionetista de Suna.

-¿Cómo que soltera, muñequita?- pregunto con una voz cargada de algo que Sayaka no pudo diferenciar.

-Sasori, no tenemos nada- le contesto la pelirroja intentando zafarse.

El artista frunció el ceño, y de un movimiento rápido, se la llevó al interior de la cueva.

Los que estaban reunidos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- pregunto Mitsuki, completamente confundida.

-A Danna no le gusta exponer cosas de su vida privada en público- le dijo Deidara, a modo de respuesta.

La pelinaranja se contentó un poco con la respuesta, pero quería saber más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bueno….dejando ese tema de lado…. Ya no hay más, ¿cierto?- dijo Pain.

-Bueno, aun esta Yura- dijo Katsumi.

Todas las miradas se le posaron a la usuaria del Rinnegan.

-¿Qué?- pregunto entre confundida y asustada Yura.

-Escucha linda….debes de servir como pareja provisional de Pain para asegurarle una vida hermosa y duradera con Konan- le explico Mitsuki, abrazándola.

-¡No entiendo que vinculo tiene!- grito sonrojada a mas no poder Yura.

-Eso no importa- dijo la de cabellos naranja, restándole importancia con la mano- ¿Lo harás o no?

-Esto…yo….- Yura empezó a tartamudear, y por reojo, miro a Pain. Este tenía una cara llena de esperanza, a la cual no se pudo resistir- ¿No hay de otra cierto?- pregunto con lagrimones.

-No- le contesto Mitsuki riendo.

-Está bien….entonces seré yo…- dijo finalmente la de cabellos lavanda, en un suspiro.

Pain tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de correr y apachurrar a la chica de la alegría.

-Te debo una grande- le dijo el líder con una leve sonrisa a Yura.

Esta solo suspiro.

-No es nada….-

-¡Sekaiiii!-

Un grito llamo la atención de todos los miembros, en especial de la nombrada. Esta volteo, y pudo ver como un chico de más o menos su edad se le abalanzaba encima, apachurrándola.

-¡Que gusto verte!- dijo otra voz de chica, acercándose a abrazarla también, quedando en una escena de "Amor y compañía" aunque la rubia poco entendía la situación.

-Ehm…no es por romper la situación y todo eso pero… ¿quiénes son?- pregunto confundida.

Los dos se separaron y la miraron reprobatorios.

-No puedo creerlo…- el chico se hizo el ofendido- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado contigo, ¿nos dices que no nos conoces?- Sekai encogió los hombros, y el suspiro- Bien, debo refrescar tu memoria…

Una sonrisa radiante surco los labios del muchacho, e hizo una pose bastante parecida a un héroe.

-¡Mi nombre es Eliako Uzumaki, jinchuriki del 9 colas del lado Yang!- se presentó, aun en su pose. Su compañera le miro algo avergonzada, y de un disimulado golpe, lo mando a callar, mientras sonreía nerviosamente,

-Mi nombre es Hikaru Uchiha. Somos de Konoha- se presentó aun algo nerviosa la muchacha, mientras su compañero se sobaba la zona afectada, con lagrimitas.  
-¿Uchiha?- dijo Itachi confundido- Creo que se me escaparon varios Uchiha en la matanza…  
-Despreciables Uchiha, y su Sharingan, ya hay tres Uchihas y una con el Sharingan en esta cueva viviendo conmigo….- pensó Deidara con una leve molestia reflejada en su rostro, mientras miraba a Madara, Itachi, Hikaru y Katsumi. El artista no sabía aun que Tobi es Obito.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos recuerdas?- cuestiono recuperando su sonrisa Eliako.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar la respuesta de la Senju.

-No. No los recuerdo- soltó confundida Sekai, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Madara miro a los dos, que tenían una expresión parecida a las piedras. Se acercó, cosa que ellos notaron, y los llamo con su mano.

El primero, Eliako Uzumaki, era casi como un hermano para Sekai. Y más de una vez le causo celos respecto a que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Incluso llego a pensar que estaban enamorados. Sin embargo, eso se disipo cuando escucho a Eliako decir que planeaba unir a él y a Sekai.

Hikaru, miembro de su Clan, también era alumna de Hashirama, y este se burlaba constantemente del Uchiha al ver que Hikaru lo quería más a el que al mismo Madara. Esto lo disgusto bastante, sin embargo, ella fue quien hizo los preparativos para la huida, distrajo a Hashirama y puso los respectivos sellos a los hogares de ambos, para que ningún ninja, sea Hashirama, Tobirama u otros, pudieran entrar y seguir su rastro.  
Tanto Eliako como Hikaru era piezas claves de su relación con Sekai.

-¿Qué paso Madara? ¿Qué le pasa a Sekai?- pregunto confundida Hikaru, acercándose al Uchiha.

-Ustedes también hicieron el jutsu del agujero espacio-tiempo, ¿no?- cuestionó Madara. Estos asintieron- Entonces… ¿Cómo no perdieron la memoria?

-¿Perder la memoria?- pregunto Eliako sin entender nada. Hikaru capto la idea, y lanzo un gran: ¡Oh! con sorpresa, mientras se cubría la boca.

-Creo que ya captaron…- dijo Madara en un suspiro.

-¿Qué de qué?- pregunto aún más confundido Eliako. Hikaru rodo los ojos, y lo jalo hacia sí.

-Escucha- dijo, y le fue susurrando cosas al oído. El Uzumaki empezó a comprender. Al terminar, hizo el mismo gesto que su compañera.

Madara volvió a acercarlos hacia sí, y estrechando el grupo, comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Oigan, yo quiero saber- protesto Mitsuki, pero cuando se acercó, Madara volteo, enseñándole el Mangekyo Sharingan, destellante.  
Suficiente para que Mitsuki se traumara de por vida, y nunca más volviera a acercársele al Uchiha normalmente.

Mientras, Pain estaba que sacaba humo de las orejas. Volteo a ver a las chicas con furia, como preguntando: ¿¡Y estos!? Katsumi se encogió de hombros.

-No los conocemos- dijo con simpleza la azabache.

El ninja de la Lluvia volteo a ver a Zetsu, que venía de afuera lo más fresco posible, silbando una canción. Inmediatamente, se acercó, y lo tomo del cuello.

-¿Qué pasa, líder-san?- pregunto entre confundido y asustado el bicolor. Pain incremento su furia, si eso era posible.

-Como lograron entrar- dijo separando peligrosamente las palabras.

-Mira, pues no sé, hay un agujero gigantesco que de solo verlo le da jaqueca al avaro, yo creo que entraron por el techo sellado, ¿no crees?- dijo sarcástico Hidan, riendo.  
-…-

¡Shinra Tensei!-

Y por segunda vez en el día, Hidan fue a visitar a la pared. Mitsuki suspiro, y lo volvió a despegar. El albino se desmayó otra vez.

-Supongo que debes preguntarle a ellos- dijo Misaki, mirando al líder.

Pain miro al grupo. Ya se había separado. Madara les hizo una seña que el shinobi de cabellos naranja no pudo identificar. Los dos asintieron.

-Sekai, dices que no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?- cuestiono Hikaru. Esta asintió- Pues nada que un pequeño refresco de memoria no pueda solucionar. Ven, te cuento todo, que se me tu vida al derecho y al revés- dijo esto con una pequeña risilla. Tomo a Sekai de la mano, cosa que esta no evito ni correspondió, estaba demasiado confundida. Luego, se la llevó al interior de la cueva.

-¡Oye, espérame!- exclamo Eliako, siguiéndolas. Pero Pain los detuvo a los dos, poniéndose en frente de ellos, con una visible vena palpitando en su sien.

-Bueno, ustedes hacen sus planes, todo muy bonito pero… ¿¡quién mierda los invito hasta acá?!- los Akatsuki intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas por el "lindo" tono de voz de Pain- ¡¿Cómo saben dónde está la cueva?!

Eliako sonrió divertido y paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pain, quien ahora estaba más furioso.

-Te diré algo viejo… Nosotros nos invitamos solos- dijo con una sonrisilla muy divertida y a la vez ladina.

Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu soltaron un: "Pobrecillo" al unísono.  
El cuerpo de Pain empezó a soltar un aura oscura muy peligrosa. Hikaru se dio cuenta, y empezó a hacerles señas a Eliako para que se calle. Este, sin embargo, poco caso les hizo.

-¡Relájate, hombre!- le dio unas palmaditas riendo- Si sigues así te vas a quedar más viejo de lo que estas. La clave es relajarte, y no prestar atención a las cosas malas que puedan pasar. ¡Simplemente ignorarlas!  
A Pain le invadió un tic nervioso. ¿¡Le dijo viejo?! ¡Para su información, era un adulto de 34 años! O bueno, 15 si contaba la edad de Yahiko, pero eso es otro tema…  
¡Aun le quedaba mucho por vivir!  
-Admiro tu valentía- dijo Yura, mirándolo asombrada. Eliako sonrió.

-Gracias, linda- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Hikaru hizo un facepalm, avergonzada.

Yura se sonrojo muy imperceptiblemente, y le sonrió. El castaño le miro con una mirada cargada de…. ¿picardía?

-Eliako Uzumaki- Hikaru se acercó con miedo, jalándolo hacia si- Cállate, tienes 17 años, no quiero que mueras tan joven- le dijo al oído- Hazme caso, soy tu mayor

-¡Solo por un año!- refunfuño Eliako, separándose de Pain. Al instante, todos los miembros de la organización se relajaron, especialmente Madara, que sudaba la gota gorda. Sekai sintió un extraño alivio, pero no le hizo demasiado caso.

-Eso no responde mis dudas- volvió a decir Pain, algo más tranquilo, pero aun molesto.

-Pues bueno, nosotros… salimos de Konoha hace mucho tiempo… y mientras ehm…- Hikaru miro a Madara buscando inspiración para su mentira- Buscando comida llegamos hasta acá- dijo finalmente.

-Son amigos míos- complemento Madara, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Y quien no se va a dar cuenta"- pensó Kisame con una obvia cara de "No me digas"

-¡Pues a Tobi le caen bien!- exclamo feliz el enmascarado, con los brazos al aire.

-Cállate- dijo algo fastidiado Deidara. Obito rodo los ojos dentro de la máscara.

-Pain, deberías considerarlos. Son muy buenos shinobis, te serán leales hasta el final- le dijo Madara al ninja líder, persuasivo.

-No sé...- Pain pensó la posibilidad. No le agradaban en lo absoluto. Pero para recibir el reconocimiento de Madara, debían ser excelentes ninjas. Un buen añadimiento a la organización.

-Anda Pain, ¿Qué vas a perder?- dijo Yura, mirando al líder, y sonriéndole levemente.

-Pero… ya no hay mucho espacio, mas con la guarida destruida- razono el usuario del Rinnegan.

-Pues buscamos otra- dijo Madara, con un tono de voz bastante obvio.

Kakuzu salto del lugar donde estaba, con brillo en los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Así nos ahorramos los gastos de reparación de la cueva!- exclamo con cierta alegría.

-Pero sabes que aun debemos sortear con los gastos de remodelación, ¿verdad?- le dijo Deidara con hilaridad al shinobi de la Cascada.

Y ahí se fueron los ánimos de Kakuzu, que enseguida lo cubrió un aura oscura. Hidan se aguantaba la risa, obvio que no se iba a reír… o lo esperaría otra dolorosa visita a la pared.

-No parece mala idea…- musito Pain. Tobi se acercó al líder a susurrarle algo al oído.  
-Además, Eliako es un jinchuriki, lo necesitamos para extraer al nueve colas de Sekai… y Hikaru…es una Uchiha, para no levantar sospechas déjala también- le dijo el de la máscara disimuladamente, alejándose al terminar de hablar.

Pain pareció pensar una vez más.

El suspenso digno de una novela se sentía en el aire. Las caras de Hikaru, Eliako y Madara eran dignas de un reality show. Hasta la música se podía escuchar de fondo.

-Está bien…- dijo el shinobi de la Lluvia en un suspiro- Pueden entrar, pero…

Pain no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que tanto Eliako como Hikaru se le abalanzaron encima, llorando de felicidad.

-¡Muchas gracias viejo!- agradeció el Uzumaki, mientras Hikaru solo seguía abrazándolo.

Después de usar otra vez la súper espátula, y despegar a Eliako y a Hikaru de Pain, la organización fue a empacar sus cosas rápidamente.  
Sasori guardo sus pocas pertenencias en un pergamino. Deidara lleno un par de cajas, y las llevo afuera. No las iba a cargar el, planeaba viajar junto a Misaki en uno de sus grandes pájaros de arcilla.  
Un pensamiento pervertido cruzo la mente del joven artista, quien sonrió perversamente, y sin darse cuenta, se pegó el pie con la pata de la mesa.  
-¡Mierda!- grito adolorido, y de inmediato, saco un animal de arcilla, para eliminar a la pobre mesa, sin embargo, Sasori apareció detrás de él, arrastrándolo.

-Camina mocoso…- le dijo aburrido- Odio esperar…

Deidara se dejó arrastrar por su maestro sin decir palabra alguna. Además… le dolía el pie.

Kakuzu también guardaba sus pertenencias en una caja, y en un maletín, todo su preciado dinero, además de el de Sekai, quien ordenaba sus cosas, y volteaba de vez en cuando mirando recelosamente el maletín del tesorero.

Hidan y Mitsuki guardaban sus cosas, y un libro gigante, muy pesado. Ambos lo tenían, y se veía que lo apreciaban bastante.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Zetsu, apareciendo en el suelo, con su típica voz.

Mitsuki pego un pequeño salto, debido al susto, para luego suspirar.

-No me asustes así, planta- refunfuño, mientras dejaba caer el libro dentro de una caja, que por cierto, la ocupaba en su totalidad.

.Es la Santa Palabra de Jashin- dijo Hidan con orgullo, llevando su collar al lado de su corazón.

Zetsu miro con una mueca de confusión a los dos. Ladeo la cabeza, y suspiro.

-Bueno allá ustedes...- dijo en un suspiro- **Gastando tiempo en estupideces…-** dijo su parte negra, sin notarlo la parte blanca.

Las palabras dichas por el Zetsu negro resonaron en los oídos de los jashinistas, que de inmediato, parecieron ser poseídos.  
Para cuando el pobre Zetsu blanco se diera cuenta de que su lado negro lo había traicionado, ya era demasiado tarde…

-¡$ %&=!-

 **-Censuramos esta parte por exceso de violencia c: -**

\- Veo una luz brillante al final del túnel...- dijo con dificultad Zetsu, tirado en el suelo, con su venus rota, y un gran chichón en la cabeza, mientras se podía ver a los jashinistas saliendo por la puerta, con sus puños llenos de sangre, y cargando sus cajas silbando alegremente una canción.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi y Katsumi guardaban sus cosas, que no eran muchas, dentro de las cajas.

En cierto momento, la kunoichi tanteo un objeto que no supo identificar debajo de su cama. Lo saco, y se dio cuenta de que era un portarretratos.

Itachi se acercó a la espalda de su compañera sin decir nada, observando la foto.  
Ahí se podía ver a Kakashi, a Katsumi de niña, junto a Misaki, y… a una Uchiha…

-¿Quién es ella?- se preguntó mentalmente el Uchiha- La conozco pero… me cuesta tanto recordar quien es…

-¡Itachi!- Katsumi pego un brinco al notar la presencia del shinobi. Rápidamente guardo la foto en su ropa, mientras miraba a otro lado, ligeramente nerviosa.

Itachi se alejó de la chica, y volvió a hacer lo que hacía antes.  
La incógnita seguía ahí en su mente. Un nudo se le hacía en el pecho, mientras intentaba recordar.

-¿ _Quién es ella?-_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sayaka y Misaki ordenaban su ropa en las cajas. Las dos no decían nada, pero no era necesario, disfrutaban de su silencio.

La mayor rebusco entre sus cosas, y tanteo un pequeño objeto metálico. Lo saco, y era un broche.

-¿Es tuyo, Misaki?- le pregunto a su compañera, quien volvió la vista hacia ella.

-Hum…sí...- dijo titubeante, agarrando el objeto entre sus dedos- Eso parece…

-¿Quién te le dio? ¿Deidara?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja.

-No…él no me ha regalado nada aun…- respondió la Hyuga, observando con detalle el broche,  
Le dio la vuelta, y descubrió el símbolo Hyuga incrustado en el metal.

Misaki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y lo guardo entre sus cosas con rapidez.

-¿Ya recordaste quien te lo dio?- pregunto Sayaka, cruzada de brazos.

-No… no… pero no ha de ser alguien importante- dijo entre una risa nerviosa, revolviendo sus cosas- ¿Seguimos?

Sayaka se encogió de hombros, y enfoco su vista de nuevo a sus pertenencias.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

-Pain, yo ya ordene mis cosas, ¿no crees que debes avisarle a Konan?- dijo Yura acercándose al líder.

Este suspiro pesadamente. Konan obviamente no iba a escucharlo ni de broma.

-Yura, te pido que vayas tu- le dijo con voz neutral. Esta asintió.

-Claro- al decir esto, avanzo hasta llegar al cuarto de la kunoichi y tocar la puerta.

- _Por más que trate de parecerse… no va a ser igual que Konan…-_ pensó Pain, y dándose la vuelta, se alejó.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

-Konan… Konan… soy Yura…Konan ábreme- iba diciendo Yura mientras tocaba la puerta de madera. Pego el oído a la puerta para escuchar algún ruido, pero n escucho nada por lo menos en un minuto.

-Pasa- se escuchó la voz de la kunoichi, que sobresalto a la usuaria del Rinnegan.

Yura entro a la habitación lentamente, apenas haciendo ruido.  
La habitación estaba desordenada, las sabanas revueltas, y unos pergaminos tirados en todo lugar, junto con ropa, y cientos de hojas de papel dispersadas.

-Pain te envió aquí, ¿no?- cuestiono en un susurro Konan, quien estaba en un rincón, cubierta por una capsula de papel, que la cubría de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, se le podía ver el cuerpo.

-Si- respondió Yura, acercándose con cuidado, con el rostro calmo.

El silencio invadió la habitación. La de cabellos lila aun miraba a Konan buscando una seña de sentimientos, pero nada.  
La mirada fría y vacía de la kunoichi se alzó hacia ella. Yura no pudo evitar sentir un ligero malestar, sin embargo, volvió a su posición inicial, tomando valor.

-Sé que debes estar molesta por lo que te hizo Pain…- empezó a decir la usuaria del Rinnegan, lo cual capto la atención de Konan, a quien su mirada se llenó de sorpresa.

-¿Él te…conto?- cuestiono casi sin voz.

-Si- fue la corta respuesta de Yura, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Konan volvió a bajar la mirada, y profirió unos insultos al líder de la organización. Yura se empezó a sentir nerviosa, sin embargo, intento no demostrarlo, y carraspeo, atrayendo la atención de Konan de nuevo.

-Sé que debe molestarte… pero él y yo estamos preocupados por ti…Akatsuki lo está…- Konan desvió la mirada, sin creérselo- Queremos que este bien…porque somos un equipo… pero además de eso…porque somos como una familia- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora Yura, extendiéndole la mano.

Konan levanto la mirada una vez más. Sus ojos ámbares estaban brillosos, y sus facciones se habían conmovido.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto casi susurrando.

Yura se sentó junto a ella.

-Quiero que me escuches…-

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Al cabo de una hora, toda la organización estaba reunida afuera. Pain revisaba las caras de los miembros, y veía sus cajas en el suelo.

-Bien. Vamos a cambiar de guarida. Envié a Kisame a que buscara una, por eso no lo habéis visto empacando sus cosas. Quería enviar a Zetsu, pero por una extraña razón que desconozco, estaba noqueado en el suelo...- dijo mientras le echaba una mirada recelosa al shinobi de la Hierba, quien aun tenía el chichón en su cabeza.  
Mitsuki y Hidan silbaron distraídamente, y se alejaron lento de la mirada de Pain.

-Todos están listos, Pain- hablo Yura al líder, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Konan, quien seguía en su capsula, sin embargo, se había trasladado afuera con los demás.

-Muy bien Yura- le dijo el líder con tono neutral, mientras que le dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

Konan observo la escena, y algo en ella se removió. Frunció el ceño, mientras miles de incógnitas se aglomeraban en su cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces, ya podemos irnos de una vez- dijo Deidara, subiéndose a un pájaro de arcilla que había estado estacionado a un lado del camino- Misaki, sube.

La Hyuga obedeció, mientras sus amigas la miraban con diversión. Esta subió, y el pájaro despego.

-Nosotros viajaremos por tierra, ¿no?- cuestiono Hidan, cruzándose de brazos, a la par que con Mitsuki.

-No seas flojo- le regaño Kakuzu- Por mí no hay problema de viajar por tierra…

-Ustedes, idiotas, viajaran por tierra. Yo viajare en mi pájaro- dijo arrogantemente Sekai, invocando de inmediato a un ave gigante de color escarlata. Se subió ágilmente, y se sentó.

-No eres la única, cariño- le dijo burlonamente Madara a sus espaldas.

La Senju volteo, y observo a Madara subido en un pájaro negro, casi igual al suyo.

-Maldito- dijo en un bufido Sekai, y dándose la vuelta, el pájaro despego.

Madara soltó una risa, y la siguió, no sin antes que Eliako pegara el salto de su vida junto con Hikaru, y se aferrara a la cola del ave.

-¿¡Estás loco?!- cuestiono gritando la Uchiha, aferrándose a las plumas del pájaro.

-¡No quiero viajar a pie!- dijo el Uzumaki, riendo.

-Esos sí que están locos- dijo con una ceja arqueada Sayaka, para luego suspirar- Supongo que deberé viajar a pie…- al terminar de decir esto, Sasori apareció detrás de ella, con una sonrisa.

-Viajaremos juntos, muñeca- dijo en un tono entre burlón y seductor, lo cual ocasiono un escalofrío a la chica, quien dio dos apresurados pasos hacia adelante, completamente nerviosa.

-Mejor vamos avanzando- dijo, mientras se alejaba del marionetista.

-Yura, sube- Pain había invocado a un ave de su jutsu, quien aleteaba impaciente.

-Sí, allá voy- dijo Yura, subiendo al espécimen, quien no espero a nadie más, y despego.

Konan observo como el pájaro se alejaba con cierto recelo. Sus hojas empezaron a aletear, y se colocaron alrededor de ella, formando unas alas, y se dispuso a seguir a los dos shinobi.

Katsumi hizo lo mismo. Junto sus manos en un jutsu, y de inmediato, unas alas de color negro inmensas se irguieron, para sorpresa de todos menos Itachi, quien no hizo ninguna mueca.

-Nos vemos allá- fue lo último que dijo, antes de tomar vuelo.

-Igualmente- dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa, mientras se fundía con el suelo lentamente.

Al final solo quedaron Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, Mitsuki y Sayaka.

-Yo quería que Yura me llevara con ella- se lamentó Mitsuki.

-No seas quejona, solo queda caminar-dijo Sayaka en un suspiro.

La mayoría miro al frente, donde miles de metros de bosque se alzaban frente a ellos.

Todos lanzaron un suspiro unánime.


End file.
